


Entice

by hypernomad



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is trying to get work done, which to Mickey only means one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entice

**Author's Note:**

> Random word prompt fic #2: Entice (Attract or tempt by offering pleasure or advantage.) PWP. I honestly didn’t intend for it to get this long. Oh well. Enjoy c:

The asshole was doing it on purpose. 

Ian was trying to sift through their bills and other paperwork from the past few weeks (one of the drawbacks of independent living) and was not having the easiest time. Mickey, who Ian had always believed to be smarter than he made out, turned out to be horrible with numbers and thus absolutely useless when it came to figuring out where two hundred dollars of theirs had inexplicably disappeared to last month. 

Apparently bored, Mickey had decided to sit opposite him on the little table in their living room beneath the pass-through window and suck ever so loudly and obscenely on a bright red lollipop he’d swiped from the store that afternoon. His red-stained lips would stretch over it slowly and his cheeks would hollow out rhythmically, and his cherry-red tongue would occasionally snake out to lave over it wetly. It was mesmerizing, and the little fucker knew it. 

Mickey glanced over at the redhead mischievously. “What?” He asked.

"Stop it." Ian said bluntly, after he snapped out of the little trance he’d been in before and adjusted his training pants uncomfortably.

Mickey smirked and then stopped twisting in his swivel chair suddenly as though he was affronted. “Stop what?” He asked.

"You know what." Ian replied quietly. "Go sit on the couch and watch your show if you’re gonna do that." 

Mickey glanced over the back of the couch a few feet in front of them at the T.V. screen and then back at Ian. “I’m not watching anything.” He said innocently.

Ian sighed and punched a few numbers into a calculator on the table in front of him. 

He was finally getting somewhere when he felt a foot slide up the inside of his leg beneath the table and settle on his semi-hard dick. Closing his eyes, he dropped his pen and let out a shuddering breath.

Mickey smiled triumphantly around his lollipop. Slowly, he began to rub his foot against the length of the redhead’s dick through the soft material of Ian’s training pants. The younger man gasped and gripped the edge of the table, before he took his free hand and grabbed Mickey’s ankle. 

Licking his stained lips, Mickey smirked back at him. It took only a roll of Ian’s eyes for the brunet to know he’d won - he immediately tossed the lollipop onto the table, dropped to his knees and crawled under the table with a dirty laugh. He shuffled forwards awkwardly on his knees and towards the younger man eagerly, rubbing over his hard on gently. Without wasting any time, he pulled the waistband down just far enough and gave his dick a few firm tugs.

Ian gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white, leaning over the surface and gasping a little. Mickey licked over the slit a few times before he swallowed the younger man to the root. Ian barked out a sharp moan at the sensation and screwed his eyes shut as he felt himself slide in and out of Mickey’s warm mouth wetly, and he let out a series of little gasping moans before he leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back with a groan.

Panting through his nose, Mickey took the redhead’s cock down his throat and held it there for a moment, swallowing a few times with his nose buried in a thatch of ginger pubes before he pulled back breathlessly. Ian let out a deep groan and looked down at the older man’s mischievous face, his own flushed and slightly sweaty as he buried his hands in the brunet’s dark hair. 

Mickey returned to bobbing his head a little faster now, but Ian stopped him just when he was getting close to fist a hand in his hair gently and tilt his head back. Mickey smiled and reached a hand down to rub the redhead’s balls as Ian began jerking his own dick again, keeping his mouth open and sticking his candy-coloured tongue out to lick over his leaking slit again teasingly. His free hand went down to grab his own dick through his boxer shorts jerkily, his eyes watering a little bit at the strange but perfect taste of cherry and precome on his tongue.

Ian came with a deep, throaty moan, painting the older boy’s smirking, appreciative face with strips of white, staining the flush on his cheeks and slapping the head of his dick against his wet tongue desperately as he jerked the last of his orgasm out, his hips rolling back and forth on the chair. With a tired groan, he stared down at Mickey’s face and burned the image into his mind. The older boy was still licking at the head of his cock hungrily, his come-slicked and cherry red tongue lapping up the last of his spunk eagerly even though half his face was still covered with it. 

Mickey’s eyes finally opened, his pupils dilated but the blue of his eyes standing out more so than usual thanks to the slight redness around them. Panting, Ian didn’t think he’d forget the image in a hurry, and he didn’t want to. He stroked a hand over the side of Mickey’s head affectionately, and leaned over to grab a paper towel from the kitchen through the pass-through window. Mickey cleaned himself up and planted a kiss on Ian’s lower abdomen before he stood and leaned against the table. 

Not needing to be told, Ian rolled his chair forward on its wheels until his face was right at Mickey’s crotch. Licking his lips, he smiled and hooked his fingers in the waistband of the older man’s boxers and yanked them down roughly until they pooled at his ankles. Mickey licked the corner of his mouth and kicked them away until he was stood leaning against the table in just a white t-shirt that was suspiciously a little too big on him. 

Not a moment after Mickey’s boxers had hit the floor, Ian licked a strip up the underside of his cock and began teasing the sensitive fraenulum gently with the tip of his tongue. Mickey let out a sob of pleasure at the sensation and arched his back, burying a hand in Ian’s hair tightly. “Fuck,” he gasped out, letting out a moan as Ian slowly sucked him into his mouth.

The hands that had been tightly placed on Mickey’s slim hips moved around to cup his ass tightly, spreading his cheeks and pulling him closer to the younger man’s mouth. Ian let out a groan at the taste of precome on his tongue every time he bobbed his head forward and Mickey shivered at the sensation, gasping and tilting his head back. Ian sucked deeper and more wetly, pulling away to spit on his cock momentarily and then slickly sliding his mouth down his shaft again eagerly, picking up the pace again gradually. 

Every once in a while Ian would let the brunet’s cock slip out of his mouth and slide across his face wetly to tongue the older man’s balls. Mickey grunted and groaned above him, his hands tightly fisted in Ian’s hair and his legs quivering a little bit. His hips jerked with every movement and his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he felt the fizzing sensation in his stomach begin to spread outward slowly. 

One of Ian’s hands came away from gripping the older man’s ass cheek and he briefly sucked his fingers into his mouth to slick them up. As he swallowed Mickey down again with a groan from the older man, he slipped one hand between Mickey’s slightly spread legs and gently wriggled his middle finger against his asshole. With a hiss, Mickey pressed back against it, reaching down to grab Ian’s wrist and press his hand closer against his hole, spreading his legs wider to give the other man easier access.

It didn’t take much for Ian to get the message. He slowly slid his middle finger in to the last knuckle, his concentration breaking momentarily and losing his rhythm. He picked it up again quickly enough and began thrusting his finger in and out of the older man in time with his sucking. After a moment, he added his ring finger and pressed in as deeply as he could before he hooked them towards himself. 

Jerking, Mickey let out a sudden moan at the sensation and Ian groaned at the heady taste of precome that flooded his mouth. The muscles in Mickey’s legs appeared to be quivering and before long the brunet was leaning forward and clutching Ian’s shoulders like a lifeline, slightly bent over with his hips jerking indecisively. Closing his eyes, Ian rolled Mickey’s balls in his palm as his fingers rubbed against the older man’s prostate, his mouth still bobbing along the length of his throbbing dick. Mickey’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he let out a continuous stream of moans, his body shaking as little spikes of pleasure shot up his spine where Ian’s fingers were jabbing at his sweet spot.

Finally, after a sharp stab at his prostate, Mickey’s nails dug into Ian’s shoulders sharply and he let out a whimper of sorts that turned into several deep, throaty grunts as he spilled into Ian’s mouth. Ian choked a little but did his best to swallow everything Mickey gave him eagerly. Once his orgasm subsided, Mickey panted and unsteadily leaned back a little bit, still clinging to Ian’s shoulders tightly. Gently, Ian pulled his fingers out of the other man and let his softening cock drop from his mouth.

Ian cleaned himself up with the screwed up paper towel that was still on the table, smiling up at the older man who watched him do it. Likewise, Mickey wasn’t about to let the sight of his cum dripping down Ian’s chin escape his memory easily. Smirking, Mickey wiped a little sweat off of his forehead. Ian stood up from the chair and kissed the older man’s forehead. 

"You need me to carry you to the bedroom?" Ian asked with a grin and another adjustment of his training pants.

Mickey gave a tired, fucked-out laugh and then sighed, rubbing a hand over Ian’s cheek and then down his neck affectionately. “S’okay.” He replied softly. “I think I might go to bed now though. That was fuckin’ intense.” He said, and planted a deep, thankful kiss on Ian’s mouth before he turned to walk into the bedroom. 

Ian watched the older man’s ass retreat under the fabric of his own white t-shirt with a smile. He licked over his lips and tasted where Mickey’s tongue had been moments before. It tasted of spunk and cherry and Mickey’s tongue. It should have been revolting, but it kind of wasn’t. With a smirk, Ian pulled the chair close to the desk again and tried to keep working, but the memory of Mickey’s cum-splattered face and cherry-red tongue and the still-stinging half-moon indentations he’d left with his fingernails on his shoulders got the better of him, and he decided that the two hundred bucks could wait another day to be found.


End file.
